silverwolfpetfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Fan Film: How to Stop a Timelord
Th is movie has been made due to the many requests that the brothers received. It is based on the BBC show entitled "Doctor Who" and it features an idea that, at that time, nobody actually took seriously when making a fanfilm. What if the Tenth Doctor and the Eleventh Doctor actually find a way to meet and work together? The film was featured at two film festivals in the USA, respectively GalaxyFest in Colorado and the Phoenix Comicon Film Festival 2012 where it won First Prize as Best Fan Film. It has been called by many Whovians as "the best fan film ever". You can watch the film here. Fun Facts: *The Tenth and Eleventh's costumes were initially supposed to be tailor-made suits for occasions such as weddings or parties. Once they started working on the project, Mihai and Andrei made sure to transform an inevitably boring pair of suits into the costumes they needed (to the desperation of the tailors). *Finding the right pattern for the suits in a country that hasn't (officially) heard of Doctor Who is INCREDIBLY hard. *Andrei was glad to trade Aragorn's beard for Tenth's sideburns. *Filming took four days in the time span of three weeks. *During filming, an unsupervised child ran off with one of the props (specifically, the guard's gun). Alexandru Baicoana, who played the guard, got so much into character that he actually managed to spot the kid and chased after him, retrieving the gun. Good guard! *This was the first time SilverWolfPet collaborated with Alexandru Baicoana and Oana Lacramioara Berbec. They both couldn't believe that their first movie won such an awesome award in Phoenix. *During the shooting, the brothers had to climb a ladder to reach the top of the highschool building. The ladder was too short so they had to improvize. They got a rusty, metal, shaky table on which they placed the shaky ladder. They went Assassin's Creed on the building wall to be able to reach the top. It was high and it was dangerous... Andrei is still calling that "The scariest experience on the set we ever faced." *The shots were filmed during winter. It was so cold outside that they had to wear many clothes beneath their usual costumes. *Due to the low temperature, 90% of the outtakes consisted of lines that refused to exit the actor's mouths. When your cheeks go numb, it's over. *Nobody told the brothers that during the same day of filming they would have to face Salsa Dance Courses and Mini-Kart Racing. The noise ruined many shots. Did they mention the party afterwards? ...it was an audio-director's hell. *Converse shoes are not recommended during cold weather. At one point, Andrei's feet gave out and he collapsed during a running scene. He wasn't injured but human muscles don't react well to the cold. *Due to this successful collaboration, both Alex and Oana will feature in the upcoming Plustard series, each having a major part to play. Category:Released Movies